


I will find any way to your wild heart

by BellarmyBlake



Series: The SpierFeld Collection [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Boyfriends Being Cute, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Make-out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: Okay, so two things totally sucked. Number one, Simon had to get up; it was family dinner night and Alice was visiting, so his entire family would murder him if he skipped that. Number two, it was fucking cold, and he’d forgotten his sweater at school.





	I will find any way to your wild heart

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Wild Heart by Bleachers on repeat while writing this. Yes, it's the song at the end of the movie. Yes, I'm a mess. Sue me.
> 
> Enjoy!

Okay, so two things totally sucked. Number one, Simon had to get up; it was family dinner night and Alice was visiting, so his entire family would murder him if he skipped that. Number two, it was fucking cold, and he’d forgotten his sweater at school.

These two problems did not inspire great motivation to move anywhere. Bram’s arms were really fucking warm, and Simon was actually _this_ close to falling asleep. If he was ignoring his mom’s calls, that wasn’t his problem. Bram was toying with his hair on the back of his neck, and this predicament was totally his fault anyway, because he suggested they’d make out while Simon had fully planned on doing homework. And who was he to refuse?

“Your mom’s calling again,” Bram said, when Simon’s phone buzzed for the tenth time. Simon buried his nose in Bram’s neck by way of a response, and pressed a kiss on his shoulder. “Alright, I’ll answer.” Bram’s free arm disappeared, and before Simon could do much more than look up in alarm, he’d already grabbed the phone and answered. “Hi, Mrs Spier!” Bram said cheerfully, winking at Simon’s glower. “Yes, I know, we’re almost done, we just want to finish this final assignment so we don’t have to do it this weekend.”

Simon narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend – _god_ , the word still brought butterflies to his stomach, even though they had been dating for almost a year now – and decided a little revenge was in order. He leaned in and began tracing kisses up and down Bram’s neck. Simon heard his voice stutter and skip as he started, and a wicked grin spread on his face. He raised a hand and put it in Bram’s neck, his fingers playing with the little hairs at the nape of his neck.

“Y-yeah, I’ll send – ah – send him to you as soon as, uh, possible,” Bram stuttered, quite keen to end the call. Simon heard the goodbye coming, and suddenly, surged up and attached his lips to Bram’s sweet spot. Bram nearly dropped the damn phone. “ _Fuck !_ N-no, sorry, I’m fine, Mrs Spier, I just stubbed my toe! Alright, bye!” Bram hung up and flung the phone to the other end of the bed. Simon stopped, and raised his eyes to Bram’s, grinning evilly. Bram’s eyes were alight with a burning fire, his pupils dilated. “You can’t just _do_ that, Simon!” Bram said, and before Simon knew what was happening, he pounced and pushed Simon back on the bed, his hands on his wrists, holding them above his head.

They’d never actually talked about... _positions_ , so to speak, but Simon had always found being held down by Bram like this thoroughly arousing, and so, too, now. “You shouldn’t answer my phone without permission,” he said, sounding breathless.

Bram’s lips were inches from his, and he ached to kiss them, but pinned down like this, it was impossible to reach. “You’re evil,” Bram said, his voice hoarse, and ducked his head, attaching his lips to Simon’s neck and starting to suck. Simon gasped, and tried to pry had wrists from Bram’s grip. But the grip was too tight, and Simon could feel his arousal rising fast.

“Bram, _please_ ,” Simon pleaded, fully aware of how pathetic he sounded, while Bram continued his assault on the most sensitive spot on his neck. Simon bucked up, trying to get some friction, but Bram stayed deftly out of reach, and Simon groaned.

After a few more minutes of this cat-and-mouse game, with Bram still firmly attached to his neck – Simon was beginning to wonder if he would ever let go – Bram raised his head, a grin on his face. “There,” he said, slightly out-of-breath, “now we’re even.” And without further ado, he let Simon’s wrists go, rolled off the bed and started gathering their homework and bags they’d scattered around his room.

It took Simon a full minute to regain feeling in his body. He was gasping for breath, his neck was tingly, and the situation in his pants was dire. Bram had obviously reached his goal; revenge was indeed sweet.

“Come on, Simon,” Bram said, still with that massive grin, “Your mom says dinner is ready.” He threw Simon’s backpack at him, and Simon finally felt able to move. Head still a bit hazy, he sat up and started climbing to the foot of the bed, sliding off and coming face-to-face with Bram. “You look wrecked, babe.” Bram raised his hand and touched the very sensitive spot on Simon’s neck. Shivers ran up Simon’s spine, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Bram’s fingers were gentle and warm. “That is a _wicked_ hickey,” Bram continued, and his voice was full of pride.

Simon’s eyes flew open, horror filling him. He ran over to the mirror on Bram’s door, and inspected his neck. Bram was right, there was a massive, and _very_ visible hickey on his neck, one that a normal shirt would never cover. “Bram!” he said, horrified (and more than a little turned on). “I have to have a family dinner with this!” He tried rubbing it, knowing full well it would do nothing but ignite more shivers.

Bram came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a chaste kiss to the back of his neck. “That’ll teach you to mess with me while I’m on the phone to _your mom_.”

Simon leaned back in Bram’s embrace, unable to tear his eyes from the hickey. He had to admit it looked amazing. He would remember how he got it for _days_. But tonight was just _really_ bad timing. “Bram, you know how my family is! They’ll spend the entire evening trying to speculate the _exact_ way I got it!” Just the _thought_ of having to listen to his parents and sisters speculate about it filled him with terror and embarrassment.

“You could put some of Nora’s make-up on,” Bram said, shrugging, but his eyes glinting in pure delight.

Simon turned around in Bram’s arms and looked at him pleadingly. “Please, Bram, help me out here,” he said, pressing a kiss to Bram’s nose for good measure.

Bram rolled his eyes with a smile. “ _Fine_ ,” he said, as if it was the last thing he wanted to do, “You’re lucky you’re cute. I was going to give you a sweater anyway, it’s way too cold.” He went over to his closet and dug around in it, until he found what he was looking for. He tossed Simon a dark-blue turtle neck sweater, and Simon pulled it on gratefully. He took a look in the mirror, and was glad to see the hickey was invisible now.

(He also felt a pang of disappointment. But nobody needed to know that.)

“Thank you,” Simon said, pressing a kiss to Bram’s lips. The sweater smelled exactly like Bram, and it was glorious. “See you later, babe. Love you!”

He turned to get his backpack, but when he turned back around to leave the room, Bram fisted his hand into the front of the turtle neck and pulled Simon roughly towards him, capturing his lips with a searing kiss. Simon dropped his bag again and raised both hands to Bram’s face, capturing both cheeks in them. Bram’s hands dropped down and squeezed Simon’s ass, pulling him closer. Simon was well and truly wrecked, and his mind was just static at this point. It took both of them a full minute to realize Simon had to go, and they extricated themselves from each other with difficulty, both of them panting quite a bit. “ _God_ , you look good in my sweater,” Bram said huskily, and Simon’s stomach fluttered. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. So damn much,” Simon whispered, resting his forehead to Bram’s for a moment. “I really gotta go, or they’ll suspect something.”

Bram nodded, stepping away. “Go already, before I tear that sweater off you.”

Simon shot him a grin and moved to the door. He was loathe to leave, but they’d see each other tomorrow in school. And since it was Friday tomorrow, they could spend the entire night together, and finish this properly then.

It was going to be an uncomfortable 24 hours.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave a comment! Maybe I'll by inspired to write more, which I would just love!


End file.
